


Star-Crossed

by ximacloudx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximacloudx/pseuds/ximacloudx
Summary: A sea nymph comes to camp, and for some reason Chiron seems to really hate her. Piqued by curiosity (and maybe a bit of post-quest boredom), the campers try to figure out where the animosity came from - poking around in dreams and memories before realizing that not all relationships can work out, even with a millennia or two or trying.- Takes place post-HoO





	Star-Crossed

It seemed like a normal day at Camp Half Blood-well, as normal as it could be given Annabeth was still designing and leading the camp rebuild and Apollo was still wandering the earth as a mortal.

Percy sat on the shores of the Long Island Sound, staring out into the choppy water. He’d just finished sword fighting practice with Jason and Piper, who were in the Camp Half Blood rotation of Jason’s busy schedule as pontifex maximus. While he’d never admit it, he’d been losing in their sparring session - Piper stopped them before Jason had fully disarmed him, knowing how testy the two could get in their quest for dominance, regardless of the status of their bromance.

Percy was sulking--he knew it was a dumb thing to be upset about, but he couldn’t help it. There were more things to worry about than being a better sword fighter than Jason Grace, but that didn’t make it feel any better to lose. He threw a stone into the water, watching it skip across the waves before noticing it flew by what looked like a flash of blonde hair popping out of the water. Who on earth would be in the water? 

The Son of Poseidon dove into the water, speedily swimming over to the figure using a flawless butterfly stroke before flipping to his back, holding what appeared to be a girl by the armpits and swimming her back to the beach. Only they were out of the water but still within the reach of the waves did he realize she wasn’t a rogue camper--his expectation--and in his rush he hadn’t noticed the person he just saved didn’t have legs, but a tail, wide and scaled. He looked at her more closely -- her hair was mostly blond, but streaked with purples and blues that matched the scales of her brightly colored fin. 

“A...mermaid??” He stammered, confused. She wore what looked like a scuba suit on her human half, with cut outs at her ribs where it looked like she had flaps of moving skin. 

“Gills?? Mermaids have gills?” He asked incredulously, starting to pull her back to the ocean. She had lungs, right? She had a nose--would you have a nose if you didn’t have lungs? 

“Percy, it’s okay, and no these are unusual - I can turn into a fish, I just brought them out because I couldn’t surface while near the city.” She explained before coughing, pulling herself away from the water until she was only on the sand. Once she was free from the lapping waves, her fin morphed into two human legs, covered in the same scuba suit material until she was covered in one suit, with no opening for a tail or misplaced gills. 

“But if they’re not by your mouth how do they work? And how do you know my name?!” He asked, thinking about fish anatomy. 

“Magic probably? I don’t know, I’ve never thought of it. And Lord Poseidon-” she coughed again, doubling over- “sorry, I forgot how polluted and disgusting the water is up here. You’re the spitting image of Lord Poseidon, Perseus.” 

“Are you a goddess? Of what?” He thought on their last quest he’d met the majority of the sea deities.

“A nereid. Ocean nymph. So no, while I’m sort of immortal I’m no goddess.” She shook out her hair, the colors flashing in the sun’s light. “Now, please, can we go to Dionysus and Chiron? I do have a purpose here.” She explained, wobbling a little bit as she stood and tried to take a step forward. 

“Nereid? Like daughter of Oceanus? One of the nereids?” She laughed. 

“Yes, son of Poseidon. Exactly.” She smiled as she stumbled forward. “Sorry, swimming almost two thousand miles then trying to walk is difficult.” 

“Go figure.” Percy joked, ducking under her arm to support her weight as they walked towards the Big House. 

“So why are you here? Where’d you travel from?” He asked as they moved along, slowly. He’d offer to just carry her, but given that she managed to break the camp’s protections and no one knew who she was, it’d be pretty alarming when someone saw them.

“I live off the Gulf Coast. A sea monster stole Amphitrite’s pearls from Lord Poseidon’s palace - he wants a group of half bloods to go on a quest to retrieve them.” Percy nearly dropped her. 

“A quest? Me? But-”

“No no no, Percy, calm down. Your father knows what all the gods have put you through - this is your last summer before moving to New Rome. You don’t have to go.” She assured him. “Though he does want your input on those chosen.” Percy’s mind raced. It was a quest from his father--but at the same time, he’d never successfully spend a whole summer at camp. Who would he choose? 

“Hey Percy, Annabeth is- Eudora?!” Will Solace stopped in his tracks, staring at the nymph with a look of recognition. So much for no one knowing who she was. 

“William, it’s such a pleasure to see-” 

“You’re hurt!” Will explained. “Let me take you to the infirmary.” 

“I’m tired, William, not hurt. I just swam from Alabama.” She said with a teasing tone in her voice. “How do you stand being near this disgusting water?” A look of realization dawned on Will’s face and he sprinted off. Before they could react he returned with a wheelchair. Her jaw dropped. 

“You’re kidding me. I’m fine!” She insisted as Will took her from Percy like a rag doll, setting her in the chair. 

“How do you know her?” Percy asked, still confused as to why a Son of Apollo would know an ocean nymph. 

“I’m from Florida. I’ve swam in the Gulf my whole life-it’s pretty much the safest vacation spot for half bloods because Eudora keeps sea monsters at bay.” He grinned slightly at the unintentional pun as he pushed an annoyed-looking Eudora towards the Big House. “What are you doing here, anyway?” 

“Lord Poseidon has a quest.” She answered. 

“For Percy?” 

“William, my dear, may I please just talk to Chiron and Lord Dionysus so I don’t tell the same tale ten times?” She said with the tone of a kindergarten teacher - polite but firm. 

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Will said as they moved along. 

“Ugh, why do you call Mr. D. Lord Dionysus.” Percy groaned, wrinkling his nose. 

“Percy! He’s still an Olympian!” She scolded. 

“I mean-” They stopped talking as they wheeled Eudora into the Big House, looking around for Chiron and Mr. D. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the campers, the tables, and the camp in general. 

“I haven’t been to Camp Half Blood since it was in England decades ago.” She told them. 

“Mr. D! Chiron!” Conveniently, the two sat playing pinochle nearby. Dionysus rose his head as they approached. 

“What do you brats--Eudora?” Dionysus stood up, walking towards the chair-bound nymph. “What are you doing here? Did you swim here? What are you doing with Paul Joneson?” 

“Percy. Jackson.” Percy muttered under his breath, annoyed. Percy glanced over at Chiron, who was in his wheelchaired for to sit at the table for the card game. He was white as a sheet, having not moved. 

“Yes, Lord Dionysus, I’m on an errand for Lord Poseidon. I forgot how longer the swim was, I’m quite out of shape.” She smiled. “Antiope sends her love, my lord, she just visited my shores recently.” Percy saw a weird look cross Mr. D’s face - it almost made him look human. Like he cared about something. 

“Thank you for keeping her company while I’m gone.” He said, staring at his shoes. Ooooo, Percy remembered. Antiope was his wife. Chiron still hadn’t approached and looked no more comfortable. This nereid sure was messing with his camp leaders. 

“Chiron.” Eudora acknowledged, wheeling towards him. “It appears we match, old friend.” She joked, looking at his magical chair. He simply looked at her. Her smile faltered. 

“She said she has a quest.” Percy piped up, feeling the awkward vibe in the room. 

“A quest?” Chiron said finally. He stood up, morphing into his full centaur form. Percy realized just how small Eudora was - she was hardly over five foot. Chiron’s true form made her look tiny. Eudora nodded at Chiron, who avoided her gaze. 

“Amphitrite’s pearls are missing. Lord Poseidon believes its a sea monster hiding in the everglades - also confusing the humans, who think it’s a shark attacking.” She explained. “While he does not require Percy to go, he would like his assistance in choosing the campers who do.” 

“We can’t send anyone on a quest. Our oracle is broken.” Chiron said shortly. Dionysus rolled his eyes. 

“We don’t need Dare telling the brats how they’ll die. It’s just a sea monster.” He said, glaring at Chiron. “But it’d take at least a day or two to get the campers ready, especially if you want Paulo Jacobus to help out.” 

“Percy. Jackson.” 

“Will you have the strength to swim home? Especially given this water, you can’t survive up here.” Percy stared at Dionysus. Mr. D? With emotions? While Chiron is the one being kind of a jerk? Is the world upside down? 

“Got it covered, Mr. D!” Connor Stoll appeared out of nowhere, throwing his arms around Eudora. He pulled back and grinned. “I got the Hephaestus kids to build her a tank, maintained at tropical temperatures to hold her while she’s here. She’ll be like Shamu, only without the abuse and death and everything.” He looked down at Eudora. “Poseidon told dad you were coming so I, uh, acquired the necessary supplies.” 

“How many of my students do you have wrapped around your finger, Eudora?” Chiron almost snapped. Will, Connor and Percy all exchanged a glance. Why was Chiron acting so weird? 

“A handful. Those who vacation in Florida.” She answered, shrugging. 

“Eudora saved me from a nasty ketos that appeared one year.” Connor explained. “Our mom has family in Tampa so we went there every summer. It was always weird how the same lifeguard was there year after year and never aged.” He explained to Chiron, trying to ligthen the mood. “Look, Eudora, I brought you a piece of home for your tank.” He pulled out a tiny snow globe with a beach and glitter inside of it, with a sign sticking out of the sand that said Panama City Beach. 

Eudora grinned, taking the little snowglobe joyfully. Her smile reminded Percy of sunlight flashing off the tips of waves - she was beautiful. Sure, all nymphs were beautiful, but it didn’t make it any less true. Now he understood why his father punished Cassiopeia for claiming her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids. 

“I love it, Connor, thank you. Will you and your brother show me around camp? I don’t want to kepe william from the infirmary, and I’m sure chiron and Percy would like to discuss who to send on Lord Poseidon’s quest.” Connor nodded, taking control of the back of the chair from Will and wheeling her out, Will following to return to his work. 

“It’s been a millennia.” Dionysus said, back to his typical grumpy yet bored disposition. Chiron glared daggers. 

“Chiron is something wrong?” Percy asked, his head tilting in confusion. Chiron shook his head as though clearing his thoughts then smiled. 

“Of course not, Percy, I’m fine. Now, about this quest. Do you have an interest in going personally?” Chiron’s demeanor changed back to normal. Did it have something to do with Eudora? 

“I mean, it’s my last summer before going to California for college. I’d rather stay here.” He answered honestly. 

“Of course, Percy, no one would blame you.” Chiron assured him, putting himself back into his magic wheelchair. Percy frowned. He’d forgotten how weird it was for Chiron to take full centaur form in the Big House - it’s not like there was a lot of room for it. 

They talked briefly about what campers would be best, before deciding it would probably be better to wait until the campfire that night, so they could see everyone together objectively, rather than pulling names off the top of their heads. With that, Percy headed back out, remembering that Annabeth had been looking for him. 

As he walked towards the cabins he could see the pool that the Hephaestus cabin had built for Eudora. He wondered how they managed to dig that deep of a hole, and what they’d done with the dirt. It was bigger than an Olympic pool, and he could tell it was at least twice as deep at its deepest. There was a rock that looked similar to the stones from Zeus’s fist that created an underwater alcove, where she could hide, presumably to do whatever sea nymphs did when alone.  
Eudora sat besides her pool, surrounded by a small group of demigods. Percy felt silly; sure, his family could never afford to go past Long Island, but that wasn’t true for everyone and he shouldn’t have been so surprised that a good chunk of campers has vacationed in the South. 

“Percy! Are you going?” Annabeth jumped over, throwing her arms around his neck. 

“Where? To the pool?” He asked in confusion.

“No, Seaweed Brain, on the quest.” She retorted, pulling back and looking at him. Despite the toughness she showed in front of the other campers, he saw the worry in her eyes. She was just as tired of quests as he was. 

“No, I’m not. Chiron wanted to announce it and see what interest there was at the campfire tonight.” He explained, watching her shoulders fall in relief. 

“Oh thank gods.” She said, glancing over at Eudora and the Stoll Brothers, who had pushed an eleven year old Hermes kid into the pool. 

“So you’ve never met her before? Isn’t she technically your step...aunt?” Annabeth pointed out. 

“No, she’s never been at Poseidon’s palace when I’ve been there. I don’t think Chiron likes her.” He explained how weird Chiron was, and Dionysus’s remark about it “being a millennia.” 

“Hmm.” She said. Percy watched her grey eyes glaze over in concentration, before she shook her head. “C’mon, it looks like we’ll have to figure it out later. I have to beat you in archery class first.” 

“We’re both terrible at archery.” He pointed out. 

“Exactly.” She kissed him quickly, before taking his hand and pulling him towards archery practice. 

~~

That night at the campfire, Eudora stood in front of the campers, ready to explain her mission from Poseidon. She’d changed from her scuba suit to a white tunic with decorated gold edges, her multicolored hair flowing loosely around her shoulders in waves that bounced like the waves of the ocean as she moved. Percy watched her wring her hands; she was nervous. While she knew a good chunk of the campers - some obviously more than others, given she never left the Atlantic Ocean - he could tell she wasn’t used to being around this many people. 

“I am Eudora, daughter of Oceanus, and I come with a quest from Poseidon. My dearest sister, Amphitrite, has a precious, magical pearl necklace, as old as the titans themselves.” She explained in a measured, even tone. Percy could tell she’d practiced this speech. “It has gone missing. We don’t know which beast this could be - given you campers knocked out a sizeable army of dracaenae, we don’t know if the monsters have reformed quicker than we thought, or snuck through the doors of death during the last, um, almost-apocalypse.” She faltered, smiling. “I seek brave young warriors to retrieve the pearls. You will be rewarded by Lord Poseidon himself.” She bowed her head, sitting back down. Chiron, who Percy noticed pointedly refused to look in her direction, stood, asking for campers. 

The youngest campers, those who hadn’t been involved in the last four years of nonsense that Percy had to put up with, jumped to their feet, eager to prove themselves. Some cabins - namely, Athena - didn’t react, knowing that Poseidon and their mom, despite Percy and Annabeth, didn’t get along. They didn’t trust that their reward would be worth the risk. As much as their lack of eagerness annoyed Percy, he couldn’t blame them. 

“Percy and I will meet after the campfire and pick the campers. Be prepared to leave by morning the day after tomorrow.” Chiron said. “Now, let us assume our normal campfire rituals.” He finally, reluctantly, glanced over at Eudora. “And welcome our guest.” He went back to his magic chair, assuming the wheel chaired form so he was at the same level as the campers, taking a marshmallow. 

When the fire finally wound down, the flames almost ascending towards the trees from the joy the campers felt, the campers began to disperse back to their cabins, grumbling about the chores they had to do that next morning. Percy kissed Annabeth goodbye, staying behind to talk to Chiron about the quest. Eudora came over to them, sitting on a log nearby. 

“I think we can handle picking the campers.” Chiron said to her steadily. She shrugged. 

“I do only what my lord tells me, centaur.” She said, tilting her head and tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I’d like to hear the deliberations.” Chiron simply looked at her before turning to Percy.

They had made at least one decision - one of the children of Hermes, who was skilled at sneaking around and could probably steal the pearls back without problem. They discussed potentially sending Pollux, but feared the wrath of Mr. D. - Percy didn’t want to risk having Dionysus making his life more miserable than normal. After they finished their discussion, Percy turned to head back to his cabin, listening as Eudora stood to go to her swimming pool. 

He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop. Seriously, he was a good kid. He’d been the chosen one one and a half times - he had enough drama in his life. But he couldn’t help but notice the contempt that Chiron seemed to treat Eudora with, and backtracked to see if they spoke after he’d left the campfire. 

“You don’t have to behave like this, Chiron, you’re going to convince your campers I’m actually a monster in disguise.” 

“Are you saying you’re not?” He replied. Percy’s jaw dropped. Chiron, the wisest teacher he’d ever had, with the clapback. Percy was shocked. 

“Hardy har har.” Eudora said, standing in front of Chiron, who remained in his chair form at the moment. “Well, I’m going to my pool. Only two days until I’m out of your tail.” She took a step away from him. Percy watched as Chiron grabbed her hand in an instant - he always forgot how fast his teacher’s reflexes were. He tugged her back towards him, until she almost fell into the centaur’s chair. 

“Sea nymph.” He said, his voice softer. Percy watched her expression change, her face glowing warmly in the firelight.

“Centaur.” She replied, looking at his hand. “Less calloused these days.” She said absentmindedly, touching his left hand. “It looks like someone needs to spend more time with a bow.” She reached out towards his face but he wheeled back. 

“Goodnight.” Chiron said, his tone changing again, giving Percy figurative whiplash. Eudora opened her mouth and closed it again, taking another step back. 

“Goodnight.” She replied, turning. Percy watched as she dove into the pool, her legs morphing back into a tail middive, before he darted towards his cabin to avoid getting eaten by harpies.


End file.
